It happened that night
by Brave-little-duck
Summary: Logan's been gone for a while now. So what will happen when Kendall sees him? ONE-SHOT! No slash just a lot of bromance!


**So a while ago we had to write an author story for my creative writing class. My author was Mary Downing Hahn, and if any of you know who she is then you know how FREAKING AMAZING her writing is! So i decided to re-write it and turn it into a fanfic! i hope you guys like it as much i do! I cried a little writing this, so know that you were all warned!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

* * *

Kendall was running, running faster than you could ever imagine. He was absolutely terrified. He had to keep dodging branches because he couldn't see where he was going. It was the middle of the night. A nightmare had woken him. No, a scream from inside his dream had scared him awake, but it seemed he had woken up into a nightmare. The scream sounded so real, like he'd heard before somewhere. Someone or something was chasing him through the woods. Kendall tripped over something; he fell and landed hard on the ground. He curled up in a ball so whatever was chasing him couldn't hurt him.

"Kendall," He heard. "Hey Kendall, it's me, Logan."

Kendall thought it was impossible, there's no way its Logan. His older friend had died last year on a hunting trip for Logan's birthday, it was a gift from his uncle; he would've been 18. Finally would've been able to vote and no longer a minor according to the law, he'd been waiting his whole life for it. Logan had wanted to be a doctor one day. But one of the guns had misfired and shot Logan directly in the chest. Kendall never got to say goodbye because he hadn't gone on the trip, even though Logan had begged him to.

* * *

"_Please Kendall." Logan pleaded mercilessly, hoping his blonde friend would finally give in._

"_Why do you want me to go so bad? I don't even like hunting all that much!" Kendall said turning around to face his friend who'd been following him home for the last block and a half._

"_I don't either! That's why I want you to come and keep me company."_

"_Well then why don't you tell your uncle you don't want to go then? I'm sure he'd gladly take you somewhere else if you really wanted to."_

"_I tried," Logan told him. "He said he's 'showing me how to be man.'," He said using air quotations. "Whatever that means, plus he has three daughters and I'm his only nephew, so he wouldn't have anyone else to go with other than the guys he plays poker with. Please come, I'll be your best friend!" he said sarcastically._

"_I already am."_

"_Good, so you'll come." Logan proclaimed. He really wanted Kendall to come, and he didn't understand why Kendall was so indecisive about going on this trip. _

"_I-I don't know." Kendall stuttered._

"_Okay, then how about this. We're leaving for the hunting grounds tomorrow around 10, if you show up at my house then I know you're going, and if you don't, then I'll know you're not coming. Okay?"_

_Kendall thought about what his friend said and nodded._

"_Good, well I gotta go, see you later." Logan said walking away towards his house._

* * *

That was the last thing Kendall ever heard Logan say to him. He still wished more than anything that he had gone on the hunting trip like his friend had asked. But he didn't, and he still regretted it every day.

"Kendall, look at me please," his late friend pleaded.

He looked up and saw his best friend, or what looked like him. In front of him was a pale figure that looked like it had been hit by a car. He had cuts all over and a bruise on his cheek bone the size of a potato. Logan was still wearing his hunting gear, which hung loosely off his scrawny build. Kendall figured that when you die, all the features you had stayed, even the nasty ones.

"Logan?" He asked standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah, it's me… sort of."

"But you're…" Kendall trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Dead. I know."

"What are you doing here?" Kendall questioned

"I'm just… finishing up some goodbyes that I didn't get to say before. I saw James and Carlos about an hour ago at Carlos' place, and I just got done talking to Katie. I think she almost missed me more than the guys did."

"What happened, Logan? The truth, this time." Kendall said.

"Well what did my Mom tell you?"

"She told me and the guys that you got shot because one of the guns misfired and hit you in the chest."

Logan started to laugh. "Who told her that?" he chuckled

"Your uncle did." Kendall told him, with that Logan stopped laughing.

"Figures, well my uncle lied, I knew he would. I didn't get shot, I promise."

"I knew you didn't. Even if you had, you'd be strong enough to live through it. I know you would."

"Someone kidnapped me, Kendall."

* * *

_Logan walked out of his tent with the traps in his hand. It was late, and dark. He knew he should've done it earlier, but he had procrastinated until now. He was almost done when he felt someone wrap their arm around his neck and place a big, clammy hand on his mouth._

"_Don't make a sound," Someone muttered in his ear. "If you do, I'll kill you now." _

* * *

"I was out setting up the traps on the last night of the trip when it happened. The guy who did it grabbed me from behind so I couldn't see his face. I tried fighting back, but he hit me in the head with something and I blacked out. He took me to this cabin, where he held me captive. After he left I tried to get away but he caught me, and he…" Logan trailed off.

"He killed you." Kendall answered for him. He could see that even though his friend was dead, it hurt him to talk about it.

"Yeah," Logan said. He lifted up his shirt to show two, three inch wide wounds going across the middle of his back. "He stabbed me…twice. It hurt so bad I screamed bloody murder."

"It was your scream." Kendall muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing I just remembered something."

"Oh okay...can you do something for me Kendall?"

Kendall nodded.

"Make my uncle tell you what happened, all of you. You, James, Carlos, my mom, even Katie and mama knight, they need to know too, have him tell everyone. Make sure that he tells you the truth. Okay?"

"Of course. You may be dead, but were still best friends. We'll always be brothers, just like we promised, right?" Kendall and Logan had made a pact when they we're in the fifth grade that no matter what happens, they'd always stick together. Kendall's Dad died in a car accident later that year. The boys made sure that they'd always be together, just for his Dad.

Logan nodded in agreement. "Forever and always, just like we promised."

Kendall walked over to his brother and gave him one last hug. He knew that he would never see Logan again. He let go of his brother and wiped his teary eyes so Logan wouldn't see. "I'll miss you Logan, a lot. Save a spot for me up there, please?" Kendall asked.

"Of course, I'll miss you too, Kendall. I'll give your Dad a hug for you." Logan smiled, turned and walked away into the dark forest, never to be seen again by anyone.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall whispered to himself. He headed back towards his house. The wind started to blow in his face. As Kendall walked away, he heard his best friend say, "I love you too, Kendall. Please don't forget about me."

* * *

**So there it is! please review!**

**Peace Love and :) ~B**


End file.
